Trust
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: In a new relationship with The Kunoichi X-Men member Psylocke, Spider Man wonders if things between them will turn out like his previous love lives have gone. Psylocke sensing his doubt decides to show and remind him that above all else, she will always have faith in him no matter what. Oneshot Read and Review please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Spider Man or X-Men

A figure sat on the bed of the apartment looking on, listening to the sounds of the City of New York. That which was almost like a rhythmic tune after you heard it for so long.

The figure was Peter Parker, photographer for the Daily Bugle. And also better known as the web slinging hero and part time Avenger, Spider Man. He sat there quietly thinking of the past couple of months that had transpired. Fighting Crime, Making Rent, Helping his Aunt May. Teaming up with other Superheroes to deal with mad dictators and universal threats. Dealing with loss…

Parker thought of his first love, The redheaded bombshell Mary Jane Watson. The woman who he had wanted to spend his life with together. The two it seemed were destined to be wedded.

However fate had a different path in store for them.

The two had broken up, it had been almost half a year since then. They had broken up and she had moved, going to California to continue being an actress which was her dream and do some modeling. Peter had wished her all the best in the world as despite no longer being together, they were still friends and occasionally they texted or talked as Peter didn't want their friendship to break apart. She just couldn't handle it anymore. As painful as it had been, he had let her go.

He couldn't blame Mary Jane though. Hell if he had to put up with all that had happened he would've left as well. All the cancelled and stood up dates. Being held captive by the psycho of the week. Hiding injuries and bruises from others, making her worried sick that this night might be the one were a lucky bullet gets him. No, she didn't deserve to put up with what he did. He had told her to go, find someone else. Someone who wasn't a destruction or villain magnet, it was better for everyone.

So he believed.

Since that time following them breaking up and her leaving New York, Spider Man had taken his anger out on any thug, robber, or super villain who stood in his path. More than once he had broken a guys ribs when he had hit him too hard. His famous wit had been toned down for some time, not even going for easy one liners like he had been known for against the likes of Shocker and The Vulture. Harry and Flash had talked to him about his new attitude and he realized what he was doing.

He had tried to fill that void with pummeling those who deserved his wrath as Spider Man but it just felt empty afterwards, and a certain Cigar Chomper making new and incredulous allegations about him when the police found them webbed and banged up moreso than usual.

After a couple of months had passed and being on the market fate it seemed had given him another chance at romance.

A soft moan escaped the occupant on the bed with him and he turned to look at the woman who laid there on the mattress.

Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock laid on the bed with him, wearing a buttoned up shirt that went down past her hips. She laid there peacefully her long purple hair sprawled out all over it. Betsy, or Psylocke as she was better known as, was The Mutant Psychic Ninja of The X-Men and the two were currently involved in a relationship with one another.

He had been infiltrating a hideout of The Ninja crime group known as The Hand after discovering them lurking about one night when he had discovered her as she was doing the same thing as they met each other in the same room at the same time. Agreeing to work together despite not having much interaction with one another before the two had worked together to topple The Hand and stopped The ritual summoning of an feudal warlord they were planning on resurrecting and turning into a Demon under their command. They had defeated and tied up many of the groups men and The Clan head of the Group had been slain by Psylocke in mortal combat.

They had exited the hideout covered less in glory and more in scraps and bruises from the fight against the ninjas. Spider Man had obtained a nasty cut on his side with a blade and Psylocke immediately deduced it was infected by a poison weapon. The two had made it to his apartment where she created a salve and had applied it to his wound removing the poison. He noticed that her hands were soft and delicate with care in them as she told him she wouldn't let him die. She to his surprise had taken off his mask exposing his face to her as they looked and stared at one another eye to eye. It was at that time Peter had slipped into unconsciousness fainting.

He woke up hours later and didn't see her there at first and thought aside from whenever he had to work with the X-Men during impending crisis's like new Sentinels that attacked anyone wearing spandex, he wouldn't see her again but Betsy had showed up in his home as she had stayed with him all through the night except from getting civilian clothes to change into to make sure he lived much to his surprise that she had stayed with him.

She stayed with him for the rest of the day checking to make sure he wouldn't relapse or succumb to anything despite his claims that he was fine. Of course, Aunt May had dropped in for a visit and was surprised to see him with female company but teased him about his new girlfriend and Psylocke had prodded his mind as well asking him with a teasing tone of voice mentally if they were a couple now.

Fed up with it, Peter had snapped that yes they were a couple much to their surprise to get back at them but in true fashion had put his foot in his mouth and Betsy sensing an opportunity had asked were they were going to go on a date.

To please Aunt May who had loved Mary Jane like a Daughter and didn't want Peter to be upset and alone, they would go on one date just for kicks and then "break up." But during it, the two found themselves having a good time with one another that night enjoying their time together even though it was just suppose to be a pretend date. Dealing with some car jackers was an added bonus as well as they had dealt with them.

The two decided to go on another date, and then a third and it continued. Psylocke despite being a member of The X-Men was a reserve member nowadays for the team so she wasn't as busy with them as much anymore. They had worked together and enjoyed each other's company with one another fighting crime and super villains as she wore a veil and cowl to cover her face so no one would recognize her in the photos taken and he saw that she was very lovely and their lips had meshed together one night after beating Rhino and Pyro.

She had stayed the night for the first time this night after their date together.

Despite feeling happy about it and starting to develop feelings towards her that he had felt for Mary Jane, Spider Man couldn't help but feel negative about their relationship from past history.

A pair of eyes opened up and she saw the man seated up and slouched forward deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" The purple haired ninja asked as she sat up and wrapped her arms around his chest and playfully kissed his shoulder.

"It's nothing." He replied to her.

"Peter, you know lying to a psychic is impossible." She told him with a smile but he didn't share any humor.

"Its just, don't get me wrong, I've had fun these past couple months, but I can't help but feel its going to be short for us." He told Betsy.

"With that kind of attitude it will be." She said to him and he shook his head.

"Listen I care for you but I just feel as though, I don't know. Something going's to come up and drive a wedge between us." He said to her.

Betsy sighed and got up out of the bed and looked out of the window of his apartment. "See that building over there?" She said and he got up and stood beside her.

"Yeah, what about it?"

Betsy pulled out her outfit from a drawer and went to the other room. The sound of her clothes hitting the floor was heard as she changed clothes. A few minutes later she appeared wearing her trademark blue one piece outfit that highlighted her shapes and curves.

"Meet me there in five minutes." She said as she opened the window and climbed out. "And you had better be dressed up." Psylocke called out as she scaled to the roof.

Spider Man met up with her who was chilling as she leaned on the building waiting for him.

"Ok Psylocke, there had better be a good reason for me getting out of bed and having a rendezvous with you out here." He said to her the two standing several feet apart from one another. Psylocke had her back to him looking out over the roof over The City that never sleeps.

"How many times have you saved someone as they fell?" She asked him.

"Huh?"

"How many?"

"I don't know, five, ten, a thousand. I've lost track of how many times, it just comes naturally anymore." He answered to her and she turned around and sat on the edge.

"When you dive to save someone, do you ever think you might not make it?" She asked him.

"No, I'd never do that. All I think about is getting to them and saving them." He told her.

"And all they think about is that you're going to save them, that you're not going to let them hit the ground." Psylocke told him and she smiled at him. "The same way that I trust you."

"What are you getting at?" He asked her.

"Catch me." She said and leaned backwards and flipped down as she plummeted to the ground.

"HUH?!" He shouted in surprise and looked down as she saw her fall. "Oh crud!" He shouted and leapt down off the building hurling himself towards the falling Psylocke.

Like a bullet he launched himself at her gaining distance and getting closer and closer. His adrenaline had kicked in as all his focus was on getting to her.

She looked up at him and smiled as she raised a hand towards him and he grasped it grabbing her and fired a string of web at a pole and the two were lifted up. He positioned himself so that he was carrying her and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he swung and the two were soon back on the rooftop.

"Are you crazy?!" He shouted at the amused Kunoichi. "Were you trying to get yourself killed just now! You would've been a splat of goo on the contract if I hadn't saved you!"

"But you saved me." She told him with a smile and he looked on at the Mutant. "And you didn't have any doubt that you would, and I never doubted you for a second that you wouldn't save me. Trust, Peter. I trust you. I trust you with my life." She told him.

"Betsy…" Spider Man said to her his arms around her waist as she smiled at him. "Listen, with."

"Gwen was not your fault Peter." She said reading his mind. "She would not want you to beat yourself up over that after all this time, and you encouraged Mary Jane to go and spread her wings yourself."

"But, what if something happens to you 'cause of me? I'm kind of a danger magnet you know. What if people like The Kingpin recognize you and try to target you to get to me? Or one of those anti mutant dirtbag supremacist we've seen comes calling. What if-"

"If my Brother didn't have a cock, he'd be my sister." She interrupted him. "What if hasn't happened it and may not happen and you know I can kick the ass of anyone who dares to put their hands on me. I love you." She told him and that came as a shock to the Wallcrawler. "I wouldn't be with you if I hadn't developed feelings for you these past months the two of us together."

Spider Man took her hands in his. "Psylocke, Betsy, I'm starting to feel about you the way I did about MJ, Love feels like its in my heart again. And after what's happened I couldn't bear the pain again if something happened to us and I could only watch on as something terrible happens to you. I…" He started to say when she put her finger on his lips.

"No more words, let your soul tell me everything and know that nothing will tear us apart." She said and wrapped her arms around his neck and reaching up to lift up his mask and exposing his mouth kissed him.

Spider Man's eyes widened at first but he wrapped his arms around Psylocke and kissed her back.

The Sun started to raise up above the two Heroes and new Lovers symbolizing their beginning together.

A/N: That's it for this story, review please.


End file.
